bella'slove
by msdrummergirl
Summary: What if Edward left Bella hurt, alone and pregnant What if Edward found another woman in his life? Has Bella gotten over him or dose she still love him
1. Chapter 1

What id Edward left Bella hurt, alone and pregnant

What if Edward found another woman in his life?

Has Bella gotten over him or dose she still love him

Bella pov

"Tasha,Nessie,jay and Anthony come on guys or we are going to be late on setting of" I said hurrying my kids

"come on and hurry up or do I have to come and get you" I said annoyed

"mum can you take a chill pill we will be down in a minute "Anthony said

I sighed my kids are great but something when we're leaving places they can be really slow

"MUM" tasha said

"what do you want " I said gong up stairs

"Have you seen little jasper" she said panicking

Ye I no she has a teddy called jasper and she takes it everywhere we move

"Found it "I said moving some boxes

"yay thank you mummy " she said and she clicked her finger and all her boxes where down in the car

"1 down 3 to go " I said

"mum we are done we just need to put them in the van thing " jay said and Tasha clicked her fingers again and all the boxes was in the van

Tasha's pov

We all got in the car towing the van thing . we have to move from time to time its ok if you like to travel , let me tell you about us that me mum Bella who's driving , Anthony who is sitting in the passenger seat then there Nessie and jay in the back seat and im in the boot of the car . our new house is in forks my mum hasn't been there since she was human and then ran away


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm new to this and I didn't know what I was doing so I hope is chapter is better than the first one **

**So it all happened in new moon when Edward left Bella **

**Bella becomes pregnant and has four kids Nessie ,Tasha ,jay and Anthony **

**I don't own the book and everything only Tasha ,jay and Anthony **

**Thanks **

Nessie pov

My mum had a thing for him when he was human, she told us stories about him and when she does she starts to cry because of when he left her .she said that he made her a lullaby and she said that she can't remember it but somehow Tasha I don't know how she did it learn it of by heart and she started to cry even more

Mum tells us that we remind her of the Cullen family

"jay you are just like jasper you are always clam and you both love the wars especially the civil war " she said with a smile on her face

"Anthony you are Emmett though to the bone you like to play pranks and you are tall and muscular people think you are scary but I know deep down you are a sweet teddy bear how I love very much and you also have a big heart " she said laughing

"Who am I like mummy" I said

"my sweet Nessie you are like Rosalie she love to fix cars but she can be really mean at time only because she want to protect her family " mum said giving me a hug

"and my little pixie Tasha you are all of them together you have Alice's happiness and her excitement ,roses moodiness ,Jaspers love for war and Emmett's big heart" she said and she started to cry

**flashback**

When mum went out hunting we would go into her room and we would see the pictures that she kept of them

"they are pretty" Tasha said

"they are" I said

There was all different kind of pictures . Theres one with a bronze hair man with mum that must have been dad on the back it said me and Edward at my 18th party

Another one was with two people the man had one had blond hair and was looking smart with a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and the woman had brownish hair and she had a purple top and dark coloured jeans it said my adopted parents Carlisle and esme

After that one there was a picture with four people .There was a girl with short black hair, she was the smallest out of all of them. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans , she was standing next to man who was blonde curly hair . He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans ,next to him there was a big tall missile man with black hair and a smile that can make you smile a thousand smiles. He was wearing all white and he was standing next to the MOST beatiufulest woman EVER .she had long blonde hair and she was wearing a long blue t-shirt and blue jeans and on the back of the picture it said

Alice,jasper,Emmett,Rosalie

"It would be cool if we could find them" jay said

"ye it would" Anthony said

"quick we have to get out mums coming back" tasha said

**End flashback**

Jays pov

When we got to our house it was bigger the our old house

"Go on , go and have look at your new house "mum said

So we all quickly got out of the car and went into the new house

"wow "we all said

"Shotgun for the biggest room "Nessie said

"WHAT that's so not fair "Tasha and Anthony said

"Just go and fine your room with your name on the door "mum said as we went upstairs

As we got to the top of the stairs we all saw our name on our door as I went in mine it was the most amazing room ever it just look like something from a western film it was the best thing ever

As I went into Nessie room it was every pink and girly and I just went straight out of the no questions asked

Next I went into Anthony's room it was more like a forest it was like the amazon rain forest it was cool

Then I went in Tasha's room hers was black and grey with stairs on the wall paper she must of snapped her fingers because all her boxes was in her room

"So Tasha what do you think" I said to her

"I love it; it's the best thing ever "she said smiling at me

So I went in to my room and I stared to put all my stuff away

Edwards pov

We were moving back to forks after 50 years Bella must be old and had kids and now grandkids. Everyone was still mad at me for leaving Bella but after a few year of moping after I found someone called Megan. Megan was the most beautiful thing that walked on this earth, she was already a vampire and she was already an animal drinker like us. When we had a family meeting to find out where we was going ,everyone was shocked and upset on what town we was going to

"forks "Carlisle said

Everyone looked at me and glared

Poor jasper .

**Tell me what you think **

**please be nice **

**Shall I do some more chapters ?**


End file.
